Revenge
by Kary G
Summary: When a new vampire appears in La Push to avenge the death of a loved one is up to the Cullens, and the wolves to stop her only to reveal a secret that will change the life of one of the wolf pack members forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge  
Chapter 1  
By: Kary G.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Twilight Saga.**

"_**At least Sam is happy. At least he's alive and well. I love him enough that I want that. I want him to have what's best for him. I just don't want to stick around to watch. That's the funny thing about knowing you can't have something. It makes you desperate."**_

Leah Clearwater (Breaking Dawn)

Leah Clearwater sat on her bed a little lost, and confused. Her gaze focused on a black dress, she wasn't much of a party girl. She was tough, fearless… but looking at that dress was a whole different story. Her heart began to pound loudly, and wildly. Sam was going to get marry with no other than her cousin Emily. How did this happen? She asked.

She hated so much Emily in that moment…getting married with Sam, and who knows maybe having his children. That's what hurt the most…children. It seems like everywhere she went children were all around her. She wanted to disappear…she was alone. Sooner or later her mother wasn't going to be around, and Seth will later found a partner to be with. She was going to be alone…

She stood up from her bed and decided to walk to the forest… her pace became faster as well as her breathing. She walked, and walked until her feet hurt. Her chest went up, and down as each breath she took was painful, and difficult. Her heart ached, her eyes burned, and the tears came. Silent sobs filled the forest as her body slid to the ground. The toughest girl on the pack was falling apart, and there was nothing in her power to control herself.

Loneliness became her best friend and she needed daddy in that moment. She always loved those word of wisdom her father gave her when she was stuck in any kind of situation, but then he was gone, and left her here.. In this world people call earth. Walking and breathing was not something she cherished anymore. She wanted to scream, but knew the only thing she was going to accomplished was too alarm the pack, and her family.

She wanted to die…

A pair of red eyes watched the she-wolf. She looked so fragile… the perfect opportunity to kill her…  
********

Leah wiped her tears with the back of her hand; it was time to go home. She stood up, but stopped dead in her tracks. A noise had her full attention now. A low growl escaped her throat waiting for something, someone to come out. She was going to phase but someone pushed her, her body fell back, her left shoulder hitting the trunk of a tree making small cuts all over her olive skin.

She was alone in this fight…there was no time to think of anything else but her life. She had to win…

She picked up a branch that was a few feet from her, and without wasting any time she took the loose branch from the ground as a baseball bat hitting harder, her shoulder sending a wave of pain. The figure blew away from her and silence set in… she wanted to phase but couldn't afford getting hurt like Jacob did when she lunged to a newborn vampire, it was the only explanation for the blurry figure that moved with wonderful speed. She looked around desperately trying to find her attacker; she turned around letting her guard down… A second hit landed on her stomach that sent her flying to another tree, her back received the impact.

She moaned in pain, as her body hit the dirt. She placed her hand on her stomach and winced as her fingertips lift the blouse she was wearing, her stomach was red thanks to the hit she just received. Her back burned an excruciating pain. Everything around her began to spin, everything was a blur same as the figure that just attacked her… her breathing became uneven; the darkness was winning over her.

Her gaze focused on the sky, and a smile appeared on her lips… maybe this was it for her. A tear rolled down her face, as her lips whispered a name… _"Jacob…" _It was the last thing that came out as she surrendered to the darkness.

The strange woman fled from the scene crossing the line of the Quilete tribe to the Cullens. She ran as hard as she could knowing she wasn't going to live if any member of the Cullen clan found out about her, but it was just a matter of seconds to alert them…

Alice's gaze was focused to space. Her vision began to flash with all these images. A thin woman, pale skin, brown hair with some red on it, wavy hair, excellent physical condition… almost like…

"Alice!" Bella shook the petite woman trying to break the trance she was in. Alice gasped, and blinked twice until she noticed Bella with a worry look in her face. "What is it?" desperation and panic took over Bella's voice.

"Someone's here." She said running out the house, Rosalie heard Bella's worry voice and went to investigate herself only to follow behind Alice as she went over the info with her 'sister'. Bella picked up little Renesmee who was a little uncomfortable feeling how the atmosphere changed, and her aunts reactions.

Bella took her cell phone out of her sweater pocket as she dialed Edward's phone. She hated to interrupt her husband especially when he was playing baseball with his 'brothers' and Carlisle, but it was important. Edward picked up on the second ring no need to look at the caller's ID. Edward had to calm Bella as she muttered all these words at once. "Bella take a deep breath and tell me what happen?"

"Alice had a vision. She said something about a woman… I couldn't understand what she meant until after she and Rosalie left… that's when I picked up the scent," that's all Edward had to listen. He looked at Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. They all understood his gaze, and hurried to the house. Edward ran faster each second. A normal person would've been gasping for air the moment they ran a mile but for Edward was no problem specially when he sensed danger around his family.

Bella placed the phone back to her pocket as strong arms tightened around her waist. "Are you ok?" he asked, as he looked at his daughter and caressed her cheek telling her everything was going to be ok.

Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle disappear of the room to catch up with Rosalie and Alice, and they did just in time to see Rosalie fly on the air, her eyes shut as she realized her body was going to hit a tree and probably knocking it down, but Emmet caught her.

"Thanks babe," Rosalie told him. Emmet set his girlfriend on the ground and ran with Jasper, and Carlisle it was their time to have fun.

The woman moved with an enormous agility. Almost like dancing through the branches of the trees, and rocks. Carlisle almost had her but she was faster almost like Victoria, she ran north not even setting foot in the wolves land knowing she was going to be dead any second, and then she was gone… Her scent was gone, leaving them with more questions than answers.

"Let's go," Jasper said going back to Alice and Rosalie.

Within a few minutes they arrived at the house… the scent was all over Rosalie, and Alice. After talking for a few minutes they all came to a conclusion. "We need to tell Jacob," as every member of the Cullen nodded agreeing with Edward.

"Let's wait after the wedding," Bella suggested.

********"Stupid Wolf!" she yelled over, and over again. The she-wolf should be dead. What went wrong? Rage ran through her bloodstream. She took a deep breath, and sat down on her bed. She needed to kill Leah Clearwater… even though Leah's friends were the ones who killed Laurent…

She placed her index finger down her jaw...Hmm… it wasn't only the wolf but the vampires were involved too… Edward was responsible for Victoria's death. Both the Cullen's and the werewolves had to pay. She had to come up with a better plan.

****Leah's POV****

It's so peaceful where I am. No more pain or tears. I finally found a place to fit in, although I feel terrible. A horrible way to die… alone... I- I wonder if my mother will cry as much as she did with my father? And Seth? If I could go back, I would stop teasing him. He's a good kid, but I know he feels bad...Realizing that his sister is dead isn't easy to digest.

What about Sam? What is he doing now? Is he crying because I died? Or is he consoling my cousin Emily, and not caring about me.. Maybe he's happy that I'm gone because now I will not put Emily through hell… I have to say I was a bitch with my cousin, but can you blame me? Of course not..After finding out I couldn't give birth, and thanks to my cousin who came for a visit, and that's when he noticed her and imprinted…

What about Jacob? I bet he's happy too… not having to deal with me anymore, but I also feel bad for him too. He's the only one who understood what the word 'heartache' meant. Loving someone so much, and then to have that person you love go with another one, and still you are there waiting for them to change their way of thinking only to find out that you just wasted your time.

"Leah," a familiar voice spoke. Wait! Am I really dead? I mean… I'm supposed to be dead…aren't I? But then why am I listening to that voice…

I slowly opened my eyes, but shut them again, as the light from the room blinded me. A warm hand was on my forehead, and encourage me one more time to open my eyes completely. I could feel the cool breeze dancing around my face. I finally opened my eyes, and there he was…

"Jacob… What- what happen?" I asked him as he placed his fingers on my lips.

"I'm supposed to be asking you that," he told me as he grin, that sexy grin that had all the girls in La Push dropping dead to the floor.

"I- I don't remember much," I lied to him. "The only thing I remember was walking away from the forest, and then I tripped with something, and that's it,"

"What were you doing out there anyway?"

"I felt the need to walk alone. Is that a crime?" I replied a little pissed.

"Calm down Clearwater," he chuckled showing that sexy grin. I turned my gaze from his face, and a black dress caught my attention, and that's when reality hit me. Sam was getting married in two days, and I was one of the bridesmaids.

I felt my eyes filled with tears as soon as I looked at the dress. _'Control your emotions'_ a voice inside my head screamed at me. Jake couldn't see me crying, he just couldn't…

"Leah?" He was worried now. He gently turned my face, his fingertips felt hot to the touch. I felt different around him, I felt like I was the center of attention... _his _center of attention. Every time our eyes met there was something hidden deep down, a jolt of electricity, a flame… a warm feeling so strong.

Was I dreaming? _'Maybe the throwing around from one tree to another made me think the way I was' _I thought. What was happening to me? Where was the tough Leah? The Leah who never cried around any of the pack members? Where was that girl?

Jacob pressed his forehead on top of mine. My breath stopped for a minute, those deep brown eyes hypnotize me. His breathing encouraged me to follow the same pattern of breathing as his. But it was so damn difficult! The tears wouldn't stop, no sobs, no screaming, just tears…

"I'm fine. Is just…when I saw the dress.." I couldn't finish the sentence because I knew Jacob understood what was going through my mind in that moment.

"You really don't want to go the wedding. Do you?" I shook my head.

I didn't want to go but wasn't that like avoiding Sam? I knew it was time to move on, and the only way to move on was to be there at the wedding. A little voice inside my head told me to go, even though I didn't want to stick around to watch my ex getting married to my cousin.

"No. I really don't Jake. But I figured if it's the only way for me to move on then I'll go. I know he did wrong, Sam knows that too… I have to go...is the only way for me to take another step forward and not two steps back..." I smiled to him.

Jacob returned the smile. "Well… I have a problem. You see I don't have anybody to go to the wedding. So... I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to the wedding…" my eyes began to sparkle. Jacob wanted _me _to be his date at the wedding.

I nodded "Yes, Jacob, I'd love to go with you," He leaned pressing his lips on my forehead.

"Go back to sleep. It's a good thing werewolves heal fast… the impact you received on your back was nothing serious just huge cuts that will be gone in the next twenty-four hours."

"Thanks," I said to him. The moment he left my house... I giggled. I was nervous, happy, excited… I was looking forward to Emily's wedding.

_**A/N: This is my first story [about the Twilight Saga] so let me know what you think. I know the story is going slow but by the third chapter you'll understand where this story is going and also I did sort of like a video and uploaded it to YouTube it's called 'Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black (FANFICTION Revenge) as the story goes on you'll understand….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge  
Chapter 2  
By: Kary G.**

**"**_**It's like...when you see her everything changes...all of a sudden is not gravity holding you to the planet…It's her. You would do anything; be anything for her… Nothing else matters"**_

―_**Jacob Black to Bella Swan on imprinting**_

**A/N: Happy New Year! I'm having such a great time right now… cleaning my house on my birthday xD LOL, I hope you had a wonderful time with your family same as I did. Now, back to the story this story is AU. Jacob never imprinted on Bella's daughter (Remember AU) enjoy the story and don't forget to review :) **

**In this chapter there's more focus on Jacob and Leah. Let me know what you all think. Enjoy!**

Leah stared at her reflection. Her body covered by a black dress that wasn't too long, just above her knees. The strapless dress had a small diamond sequence above giving her a simple and not over-the-top kind of look. Small diamond earrings decorated her earlobes, her hair was a little longer down to her shoulder as soft waves covered her back, and her face looked flawless her olive skin with a little bit of blush, her eyes drew attention thanks to the black liner on top and bottom of her chocolate eyes, and her pale pink lip gloss complete the look.

Her legs glowed, her black wheels… she was absolutely beautiful. Sue knocked on her daughter's room. "Come in," Leah reply.

"You looked beautiful Lee," her mother said as Seth stood next to his mother. He looked up and down her sister with a grin on his face.

He was going to say something but was interrupted by the doorbell. Leah's heart began to pound loudly. She was nervous… Jacob was a few steps from her. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She looked at herself one more time in the mirror, and turned around to walk downstairs.

Jacob's nostrils picked the exotic lavender scent, and his gaze was on the staircase. The lavender scent became stronger. This waiting was killing him… and then he saw her walking gracefully down the stairs… her eyes, her hair, her skin, her lips… he had to stop his wild thoughts.

"Wow! Leah you look beautiful," a smile formed on her lips, and she looked down. Was Leah Clearwater blushing?

"Thanks Jake," the special moment was interrupted by Sue and Seth.

"Let's go," Seth spoke.

Everybody gather on the small church in La Push from Jacob and Leah to the Cullens. The rivalry between the last one towards the wolves was no longer an issue, as long as they didn't broke any rules. Leah stood next to Emily; behind her were Kim and Claire. The same was for Sam; behind the Alpha wolf was Jacob [another Alpha] Jared, and Quill.

The ceremony was quick, but that didn't stop Jacob from focusing his gaze several times on Leah, the same happened with Jared and Kim, Quill and Claire. Leah tried to focus on the ceremony but Jacob's gaze made her nervous. She tried to focus on other things, as she felt her face hot.

Edward and Bella caught her attention. Leah took a long look at Bella, now that Bella was a vampire… she looked well… not bad, and little Renesmee was beautiful… it was like that little girl was born to bring peace to all of us, and it did after the whole immortal child crap, and the Volturi idiots.

Leah was brought back to reality as she heard 'You may kiss the bride,' Emily and Sam sealed their love with a kiss, and Leah knew she was free from Sam. After living months with that anger… it was time to let it go, and she did.

"Ready to go to the reception?" Jacob questioned the she-wolf.

"Yes," Leah replied. Her mother saw the small talk between her daughter, and a mischievous smile was now on her lips.

"Leah. Why don't you go with Jacob to the reception? I'll wait a little bit longer," her mother insisted.

"Are you sure about that?" her daughter questioned.

"Yes, I need to ask Billy some things. I hate when you guys have to wait for me… don't waste any time, and just go," she motioned to the pair to go.

"Ok, Sue, Seth. We'll see you at the reception," Jacob told them as he held Leah's hand leading her to his car.

Seth looked at his mother. He laughed understanding her reasons to send those two alone. 'This is going to be an interesting night' Seth thought as he saw his sister, and his best friend walk hand in hand.

The reception was beautiful. The tables and chairs all cover in white with golden details. The lighting was a soft blue giving the illusion of the North Pole, glasses, and plates on the table, chandeliers hang from the ceiling, and white candles surrounded big clear vases that held white orchids.

Jacob and Leah were the first ones to arrive, as a waiter took them to their table. Both sat down contemplating the room. It was breath-taking. The silence wasn't awkward between them. Both had thoughts on their minds that weren't able to put into words.

The Cullens arrived next, not giving them some privacy to talk and then the other members of the pack along with other guests filled the room. Leah laughed quietly; Jacob couldn't stop the smile that spread from ear to ear. He loved her laughter…

In twenty minutes the reception was filled with people. A man announced Mr. and Mrs. Sam Ulley were on the building. Everybody stood up from their seats to clap and share the same happiness as the couple. Everybody sat down, as they heard a soft melody being played. Sam placed his arms around Emily's waist dancing slowly… The sound of a piano filled the room…

_It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I_

Chorus:  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me

Leah looked down at her hands, as the words of the song sink in… she blinked several times. Did she make a mistake by coming to the wedding? Of course not! This was her decision, but then why did she feel like this…

__

I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies

Chorus:  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

A warm hand covered hers; she looked up to Jake's eyes. 'Thank you' she mouthed to him in return he squeezed her hand not letting go.

__

You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me

Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I

Jacob kept staring at her… could she really understand those words? 'Thank you for loving me' that's what his heart screamed… for her…for his Leah.

__

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

Bella held her daughter, as she looked to Edward. He smiled leaning to kiss her forehead, as little Renesmee squealed of joy bringing a smile to all the Cullens. "I love you Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said as she kissed him passionately.

_When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
For parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me_

The song finished, and everybody clapped. Sam and Emily looked at each other kissing one more time. A few of the guest stood up to join the married couple and dance, others ate, drank water, soda, or wine.

Edward looked at Bella. He too followed what other people on the room were doing. He extended his hand to Bella. "Shall we dance?" Bella took his hands as he led her to the dance floor leaving her daughter with Rosalie.

_'I didn't know vampires knew how to dance,'_ Leah thought to herself.

Jacob wasn't going to stay on his seat. "Leah. Shall we?" Leah took his hand. They walked slowly to the center of the stage feeling their heartbeats pick up the pace. A guitar was heard, and another song began.

_Close your eyes and picture this  
Lying in bed in the candlelight  
We start to kiss  
Pulling your body in close to mine  
Now picture us  
That moment before we make love_

The lyrics were strong, and to the point. Jacob's hands tighten around her waist. Her gaze locked with his, their eyes showing passion, fire, lust… love.

_Now Hold that thought  
Hold it right there  
Let your mind keep running wild  
Till I get there  
Just imagine  
Me loving on you all night long  
When you see it, feel it  
Girl are you there yet_

Now hold that thought

Their breathing became uneven. The love was evident from one another… their feelings at this moment were clear as water… They loved each other…

_I wish that I was already home  
Cause girl I've been thinking about tonight  
All day long  
So why don't you lay back and fantasize  
About me and you  
And everything we're gonna do_

And hold that thought  
Hold it right there  
Let your mind keep running wild  
Till I get there  
Just imagine  
Me loving on you all night long  
When you see it, feel it  
Girl are you there yet

Now hold that thought

From a distance Edward stared at his friend. Happiness shone in his eyes…

_Just imagine  
Me loving on you all night long  
I can see it, feel it  
Girl are you there yet_

Pain, sadness, tears; fear everything bad was gone… Only Jacob and Leah existed. Jacob's index finger lifted Leah's chin, he leaned down as he caressed her skin. His lips claiming hers in a soft kiss…

_Now hold that thought  
Now hold that thought  
Cause girl I'm almost home_

The kiss took Leah off guard, and she couldn't speak. The words were there at the tip of her tongue waiting for her mouth to open, and say it. But she was in shock. Jacob didn't pushed her to say whatever she had to say, he just pulled her closer resting his head on her shoulder breathing in her lavender scent. Sooner or later Leah had to speak but for now he enjoyed this moment. The shock, the excitement, the love… as other couples danced around them.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied him to the place where he stood. It was Leah that held him here now... A warm feeling invade his body, same as hers… He was meant for Leah...and that's when he understood what he had done... He had imprinted on Leah Clearwater.

The beautiful moment was interrupted by Edward who started to walk towards the two wolves. Jacob turned around to face him. "Jacob we have a problem," Edward said as his gaze focused on Leah's shoulder.

The moment Edward said 'problem' Bella sighed. "I thought we agreed AFTER the wedding," she mumbled to herself.

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob said as his gaze focused on Edward's pale face.

"An outsider decided to set foot in our territory. We were just wondering if you knew anything about this character,"

Leah's body stiffen as she remember what she had said to Jacob about tripping, and falling backwards hurting her back, and shoulder. Jacob turned to eyed Leah suspiciously. "Care to help Leah?" Her eyes shut knowing she was caught in the act.

She took a deep breath. "I was attacked two days ago in the forest. I couldn't get a clear look," Her gaze was lost for a minute. She couldn't look at Jacob. Just in time to hear the guests cheered as Sam and Emily cut the cake and fed each other.

"After the wedding go to my house. We need to discuss this, is very important. The whole pack," Edward walked away, his wife next to him.

After the wedding the Quilete wolves and the Cullens gather in the living room of the big mansion.

"..This means more protection for all of us," Bella comment.

"I agree," Sam replied as he hugged Emily who was next to him.

"In that case every time you go out bring another person with you, I'd prefer to be three instead of two but sometimes we all are in a different schedule," Jacob said.

Edward and Jacob spoke out loud as every vampire and werewolf listened. There was nothing much they could do not knowing the person identity made it even harder for them to work. They had to be alert, they couldn't afford another attack. Little did they know the newborn vampire had a plan ready to be executed.

_**A/N: The songs that I used is 'Thank You For Loving Me' by Bon Jovi and the second one [which is my favorite] is called 'Hold That Thought' by Chuck Wicks. Don't know if you know this but Julia Jones [aka Leah Clearwater on Eclipse] appears in the video.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge  
Chapter 3  
By: Kary G.**

**A/N: I decided to update NOW…BUT I started college and is not letting me have a break. Believe me…choosing to be a Veterinary Technician is a little difficult specially the Pharmacology =S need to study a lot… Enjoy this chapter that I wrote a month ago, and let me know what you think. About chapter 2 for some stupid reason FF wouldn't let me have the text centered, I tried several times to fix that but I couldn't.**

********

15 red roses laid on the kitchen table, its scent and color so strong, and vibrant. Sue took the roses in her hands, and was getting ready to head to the cemetery when Seth caught her attention.

"Why are you awake so early? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" his mother questioned her youngest son.

"Yes, but I couldn't sleep… specially knowing what day was approaching," the now 16 year old replied.

"Would you like to go?" Sue's voice was low.

"Yes," he answered walking to her side. Both, mother and son went to the cemetery to visit Harry.

Leah was taking it pretty hard, and after a year she still couldn't set foot in the noiseless and sad place. For Leah it wasn't a right place to visit her father. Her family knew it was going to take a lot of her to visit her father's remains, Jacob knew it too, but for right now it was Sue, and Seth's time to pay a visit to the one man who took care of them their entire life: Her husband, his father… Harry Clearwater.

******  
**Leah opened her eyes, her mind wondered around the day when she received the devastating news…

*****

_Leah sat on the kitchen waiting for her dad. Her mother Sue was not in the house, she had gone to the grocery store with Seth. Her fingertips tapped on the table, after Harry informed her about going with Charlie Swan to keep an eye on him, and also to see if Victoria was around she became nervous for her father's safety. _

'_Stupid Sam,' _she thought. She would've gone to help the pack but Sam decided not to have her help them. Plus, _Harry had two heart attacks last year and this make the family go nuts, especially Leah who was very overprotective of her father when it came to his health._

_A soft knock on her door made her snap out of her thoughts; she hurried to open the door and turned around not paying attention of who was at the door. "Dad, you're late. Remember we have to…." When she didn't receive a response she turned around to see who was standing. A few feet from her stood Billy Black, and her son Jacob_

"_Mr. Black. I'm sorry. If you're looking for my father… Well he's not here, he'll be back in a few minutes, I hope." She said looking at Jacob one more time._

"_Leah. Can we come in?" Jacob spoke. _

"_Yes, come on in," she replied. Once Billy and Jacob were inside they spoke._

"_Leah. You're father is not coming back," Billy spoke in a cracking voice._

"_Jacob…What- what's going on?" her heart stopped, her mouth went dry. Something was definitely wrong._

"_Victoria made an appearance, and Harry tried to kill her but Harry—He… had a heart attack," Billy said. Leah's face lost color, her eyes widened in surprise._

"_Oh god! I have to call my mother and go to the hospital and…" her voice trailed off, as she saw Billy shook his face. Tears began to stream down her face as she understood what he meant._

_Her knees buckled, and her breathing became faster. Jacob ran to her side as he helped her to sit down on the sofa._

"_He can't… be dead…" she whispered. The only sound that was heard was Leah's voice as she begged Jacob to assure her Harry wasn't dead. Jacob held her close, as her body shook thanks to the sobs that were coming out of her throat._

****She snapped out of her thoughts and headed downstairs to make a cup of hot chocolate, she tried to distract her mind, to erase the meaning of today's date, but deep down knew it was impossible to do that.

The kitchen door opened and Jake walked in. A quick smile was replaced in Leah's lips; Jacob pulled her closer to him, kissing her forehead. She waited a few minutes to hear his voice, and she did but didn't hear what she wanted to hear.

"Why didn't you tell me about what happened to you that day on the forest?" she blinked a couple of times as she pointed the empty chairs. Both took a seat, Jacob's gaze was focused on his girlfriend.

"Like I said yesterday, I didn't want to worry you more, besides I didn't get a clear look at the vampire. The scent was 100% different than the Cullens, I knew It because my nose burned a lot. I know you're pissed even if you say that you're not I can see it in your eyes. I deserve that, and I'm sorry I lied to you. I know is not the way to start a relationship… this relationship. I love you Jacob, and I'm so sorry that I lied to you, I just- I had a lot of things in my mind with Sam, Emily, and my dad…" the last word came out of her lips barely as a whisper, she cleared her throat as she tried to recover her voice back.

Silence filled the small kitchen. Jacob embraced her not saying a word understanding the pain she felt knowing what this day meant to her, to all the tribe.

"Would you like some chocolate?" Leah broke the silence, holding fresh tears, as her eyes burned trying to release them.

"Only if you add marshmallows," he said capturing her lips bringing laughter to his girlfriend. Erasing a little bit of the sadness she felt that day…

The cemetery was empty at that time of the day. The graves of the death ones were old, and in some of the graves the name of the person who laid six feet under was not visible anymore. The flowers were either dead on their vase, or there was no petals anymore just a brownish 'stick' instead of a green one.

Seth followed his mother until she stopped, and knelt down. Roses flooded Harry's grave that it was almost impossible to see his father's last name, white and red roses made their way around, and over the grave, and by the smell he knew it was Charlie's Swan.

The chief Swan scent was fresh… every month Swan brought flowers to his father. The white roses had a different kind of scent… it had the Cullens scent, the Cullens always left flowers same as Charlie.

But red and white roses weren't the only colors on Harry's grave… A dozen black roses rested on the right hand corner. Seth looked around the cemetery; the black roses had an unfamiliar scent… a scent he knew had to be alert of… the newborn vampire was here…

"Mom, we have to go!" he yelled as he hurried to help her mother stand.

"What's going on?" Sue's panicky voiced filed Seth's ear.

"Mom! Run!" Was all Seth said phasing. His mother hurried her pace and ran, but it was useless. A girl with red/orange straight hair, and pale skin appeared in front of Sue.

Seth lunged at the vampire, the vampire jumped trying to reach Seth's neck, but he quickly swirl around on his back making it impossible for her to kill the wolf. Seth saw her mother was almost at the entrance of the cemetery, and that small distraction was what the vampire needed to placed her body next to Seth, his eyes widened as he understood what she was going to do.

He tried to get rid of her but the cold woman was already with her arms around his stomach… she tighten her arms as the bones let a loud crack, Seth fell to the floor letting out a painful yelp, he called for help, the howls were loud, and difficult.

"Edward…help...me," he thought. Edward was his only hope to hear whatever he had to say before Jacob and the other phased. His eyes felt heavy as the pain took over, and the last thing his eyes capture was how the vampire held her mother, as a red scarlet liquid made its way down Sue's throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Revenge  
Chapter 4  
By: Kary G.**

**Note: I had this chapter since I posted the third one, but now you're gonna have to wait for me to come up with an explanation with the whole Harry's return from the death. I think I'll have time until May to update the story. School is kicking my butt and is not good… I mean IV catheters, and endotracheal intubation…. Yep, lots of fun. Let me know what you all think of this chapter, and thank you, thank you for the waiting. Enjoy!**

Jacob took a sip of his hot chocolate, the brownish liquid burning his throat. He was going to take another sip until a howl made him stand up and run out of the house. Leah followed him phasing. Sam and the others joined them, Leah ran faster… she reached the cemetery door, and found her brother on the floor. She went back into her human form as she adjusted her shorts, and blouse.

"Seth!" she cried as she knelt down to check on her brother. Jacob approached Leah as Sam and the others search around the cemetery.

"She…took.." Seth tried to speak.

"Don't talk," Leah ordered not knowing in what kind of danger her mother was in.

"Mom….she… took… her," Seth managed to say as he passed out in his sister arms.

"Not again," she placed her head on Seth's head. Jacob slowly moved her away from Seth as Carlisle, and Edward moved closer.

"He'll be fine, Leah." Carlisle spoke in a soft voice.

"We'll search for Sue, and we'll kill the vampire," Sam said as he ordered the others to search. Paul and Embry helped lift Seth off the ground placing him on Carlisle's arms as the head of the Cullen family raced with Edward to the house to treat the youngest Clearwater injuries.

"Leah, go with Carlisle, and stay with him," Leah had a lot of things running through her mind and the last thing she needed was for Sam to order her around, when she wasn't even in his pack.

"I'm not going, I'm going to search for that bitch and take care of her,"

"No you're not! You're not thinking clearly. Go to the Cullens house, and stay with your brother!" Sam's voice rose each second.

"I've got news for you Sam. I'm not a member of your pack anymore. I don't need to follow your damn orders, whether you like or not I'm going!" her voice rising to the same level as his ex-boyfriend. She didn't pay attention until Jacob placed his arms around her dragging her to his side that's when she noticed that she was in front of Sam, her eyes filled with rage, her body shaking ready to phase once again…ready to kill whoever crossed her path.

"Leah, please. Let's go and see how your brother is doing. He might have some information for us, and then we'll go and join Sam to find Sue. Please…" his words were like velvet. Her rage began to disappear little by little, and she nodded following Jacob.

Seth last scream was all Leah needed to hear for her to feel a shiver travel her entire body. She walked in the house, and saw Edward talking to Bella.

"Carlisle is waiting for you," Edward spoke. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Rose, and Emmet were also in the living room with Edward and his wife.

Leah ran up the stairs, Jacob followed. Her heart pounding afraid to see her brother, she knocked on the door and opened it slowly. She saw Carlisle applying some medication. Seth's face indicated he was tired, and in pain.

"Hey Seth,"

"Hey," he replied. Carlisle and Jacob stepped out of the room giving Leah some privacy.

"How are you feeling?" Leah asked knowing it was a stupid question, but she didn't even know where to start.

"I feel… disappointed. Leah I could've done a lot better to save mom, but I couldn't. She's hurt, we need to find her quick," he tried to stand up; as pain shot through his entire body making him gasp in pain.

"I'll find her, and she'll be back with us," she tried to get rid of the knot her throat was forming. "You need to rest," she bent down and kissed her brother's forehead.

"There was another vampire with her… it looked like…like…" the painkillers took effect on Seth's body. His eyes closing before he could finish his sentence.

*********

Sue's body shook. Her body tied to a chair, as the blood drained from her neck, her heart rate loosing the rhythm. "My daughter will find you, and when she does…" she took a deep breath as her eyes shut letting out a cry, the poison of the newborn blood was taking control.

"I know. I know she'll try to kill me. Do you really think that? Do you really think she'll fight against her family? Against you? What's makes you think she'll kill you. I don't think so… you're dying, and there's nothing she can do to save you,"

"She will…" Sue tried to speak.

"She will NOT save you, and you know what's the best part?" Her smile widened. "Is that your precious daughter will suffer just like I did when the stupid wolves killed Laurent, and the Cullens…They'll have to pay too, but for now I think we're even after all… They killed my parents, and your husband died thanks to my mother,"

"You're wrong! Harry died of a medical condition!" The newborn shook her head.

"Oh, no, no, no. You think he died that way, but that's not true. He didn't die of a heart attack… I'll explain in a few minutes," she looked at an old clock lying on the floor. "My guest just arrived with the Cullens,"

"What- What guest?" Sue's weak voice spoke.

**********

Leah left Seth's room. Her footsteps were slow. Her nose picked up Sam's scent; she hurried to inform them what she learned from her brother. "We have to find my mother. She bit her, and is only a matter of hours before she turns into one of them or die," her voice was flat with no emotion but her eyes had sadness.

A deep voice interrupted Leah. Her gaze followed the manly voice, her heart pounding not wanting to believe who was with her in the living room. "… Your mother is not the only who will join me,"

Shock reached the faces of every Cullen, and the wolf pack members as they took their positions. Before her stood Harry Clearwater, his skin pale, his eyes red, his body language ready to kill.

"Dad…" Leah's body stiffen, her face losing color as a whimper escaped her throat.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Revenge  
Chapter 5  
By: Kary G.**

A/N: I've been MIA these past couple of months! I still haven't written an explanation of how the heck Harry turned into a vampire, but I'm working on it. I know that some of you might hate me because there's a lot of pain in Leah's life, but it's necessary. I was ready to finish the story but another crazy idea hit my head so there's more to come. Enjoy!

"That's not the way to welcome your father," Harry said as every wolf and vampire stay in position.

"Where's my mother? What did you do to her?" Leah questioned him.

"I didn't do a thing to your mother, she did" his hands pointed next to him as a female vampire appeared. Leah growled to the stranger next to her father's.

"Come on Leah. The only thing you have to do is to become one of us," the female vampire reminded her.

"Are you stupid? I will never do that," Leah fired back.

"Who the hell are you?" Emmet looked at the strange vampire.

A smile appeared on her lips. "I'm sorry guess I forgot to present myself… my name is Veronica, and I'm here to take Seth and Leah to her mom,' she turned her gaze to Leah.

"You are wasting your time; I will never become one of you. I will find my mother and then I'll kill you,"

Veronica erased her smile and her gaze went straight to Leah's. "No, you are the one wasting time,"  
Veronica lunged at Leah. Jacob placed his strong arms around Leah pulling her back with him missing the attack of Veronica. Leah freed herself of his arms and jumped phasing taking the enemy by the legs and throwing her outside of the house.

Leah stood there and felt an impact, she turned around and saw Harry ready to break her bones, she moved trying to get rid of him, but it was useless she closed her eyes ready to bear the pain, but a growl made her open her eyes and that's when she saw Seth a little weak but strong enough to attack Harry.

Brother and sister face to face with their father…their enemy. Nobody was hurt nor the Cullens or the wolf pack…just Leah and Seth and now they faced a hard decision: What to do with their father?. Veronica jumped to a tree. "Leah… what are you going to do? Are you going to kill your father?"

They stood there not making a move. Their love for their father was indescribable even though their mother wasn't with them. Leah looked at her brother. He understood, and turned around dragging his now-dead father and finished what he agreed with his sister. Bones crashing and shouts were heard.

Leah didn't wince or whimpered. Her wolf form focused on Veronica, she was next to die. "If you do it Leah, you'll never know where your mother is or if she's still alive," she was playing games with the girl. Veronica took that moment to run out of the house.

Leah growled and ran after the vampire, Seth followed her, and everyone in the pack phased helping out, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice hurried to help the wolves leaving Bella, Edward, Reeneseme, Carlisle and Esme behind for precaution of Edward's wife.

"Wait!" Leah communicated telepathically with the pack following her request. They all hid themselves, night was beginning to set in and a full moon became their company as they all waited for Veronica to make a move. The vampire hurried inside an old and wooden house, and a scream filled the night, shivers ran down Leah and Seth spine as they knew who that scream belonged to. 'Mom..' Leah's voiced trailed off.

Seth did not wait and jumped knocking the door to the ground. The scene in front of them was horrible. Sue's neck bleeding, and now a dagger against her stomach, and more blood cover the wooden floor of the old house… Leah got out of the house and phased back into her human form, Jacob did the same as they put their clothes on that were tied to their 'ankles' on their wolf form.

"Mom…" Leah walked in as Seth and Paul had Veronica in their jaws holding each wolf an arm of the female vampire, she hissed and tried to fight but she only received a beating from the wolves. "What did you do?" her knees gave out and she hit the floor as tears ran down her eyes.

Sue's eyes had tears too but she pointed to her neck as two holes decorated it. Sue choose to kill herself than to see their children suffer to see her as a vampire, she couldn't hurt her children, and she knew if she become one of 'them' she was not going to be able to control her thirst…

'I love you,' Sue mouthed and her eyes closed.

Leah wiped away her tears and turned to her brother "Kill her," as soon as words were out of her mouth Seth and Paul finished the job. Emmet and Rosalie arrived [since the wolves were a lot faster] but there was nothing they could do. Emmet knelt down and burned the body just to make sure Veronica was really dead.

Leah offered her hand to Seth, he took it and she pulled her little brother closer to her. She kissed the top of his head. "Let's go home,"

****  
Jacob's dad and the pack stayed with Seth, losing his father and now mother...he was going to need all the support from friends, he knew his sister will be there but now they both needed their own space, he knew Leah wouldn't be alone because Jacob will be with her.

****  
Leah was in her parents' bedroom. Her body shaking and the tears soaking the white sheet of her parents' bed, she yelled as she gripped the sheet each second. Could she survive this new and fresh pain? First, her dad, and now her mother… what did she do to deserve this? This was too much to handle.

The door was open and Jacob stood there… walking slowly to his girlfriend. Leah jumped from the bed and ran into her boyfriends arms; her body slid down as Jacob took her body so she didn't hit the floor hard, raging sobs came out deep from her throat. "Why Jacob? Why!" she fought and yell, and she cried like she never cried before.

"We'll get through this," he whispered to her as both stayed on the ground. She couldn't speak just cry her pain. Hours went by and she kept crying, finally the sobs subsided and he stood up with his girlfriend body in his arms as he placed her on her parent's bed just then the sun rose welcoming a new day.

****

"Poor little wolf, she's been through a lot," The leader of the coven spoke.

"Little did she know, the person she just killed shared her blood…" Marcus began to say. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Revenge  
Chapter 6  
by: Kary G.**

Sue's funeral was quick or that's how Leah felt. There was no need to cry since she was done crying. She had no more tears. Instead, she focused more on everything that happened to her, the abduction of her mother, and a new vampire who was now dead. Something wasn't adding up.

When Harry was still alive Sue became a little distant, even though her mother tried to show the world she was so in love with Harry, Leah knew something was wrong between them. The fresh air of the night snapped her out of her thoughts.

Footsteps were heard, no need to run; she knew who was coming to join her. His scent filled her nostrils; he kissed her head and sat down on the floor dragging her with him on top of him.

"Hey," she whispered as she welcomed the passionate kiss from Jacob.

"You're ok?" He asked a little worried.

"Yes, I am. How's Seth?" she asked a little worried for her brother.

"He's doing fine. My dad and the pack are keeping him company," he answered.

"That's good," she said.

"What's wrong?" his brown eyes never leaving Leah's face.

"Is just… all this happened so fast, I need to talk to Carlisle. Come on," the couple walked to the Cullen house.

It was a good thing she didn't need to knock the door of the Cullens residence since every time they showed up Edward or other member of the family waited for them at the entrance of the luxurious mansion. "Leah, I'm so sorry about you –" Carlisle began to say.

"I know, and thank you but I'm here for other reason. I want to know how in the world my father became a vampire. Why go through all that trouble and at the end we won. Not the way we wanted to but we won..."

"This Veronica… vampires like her type are born with evil inside them. Yes, we kill to eat but not people. All my family doesn't have that evil thing going through their veins, is like a gene… but the moment Veronica bit your father dead body a poison was release straight to his heart making him come to life as an evil vampire thanks to that gene or poison, and your mom…well she"

"Go ahead," Leah told him letting him know it was ok to talk about her dead mother.

"In Sue's case, it was her choice to die and not to become one of them, it was more important to her to protect their family and not to be against them,"

"I see," she sighed, and thanked Carlisle and the others for being by their side in this bittersweet moment in her life.  
********  
The Clearwater house was so quiet. Seth was not at home, and Leah was glad. "I'll be alright," She said to Jake.

Jacob began to prepare hot chocolate [his favorite], and Leah walked upstairs to the second floor, to be more exact to her parents' bedroom. She stood there on the door frame and looked around. The bed was made and the closet still had all their clothes, and shoes. The bathroom had their tooth brush and inside the shower 2 different kinds of shampoo bottles. She smiled remembering the happy times, but now it was different. She sat down on the bed and began to open drawer by drawer revealing more clothes.

Her gaze was now to a pair of earrings. The same earring she used on Sam and Emily wedding. Her fingers caressed the small jewelry piece. Her hand kept moving stuff inside the drawers until she touched some papers; she took them out of the drawer and read through them.

Seth birth certificate and pictures of him when he was a baby and her own birth certificate with pictures of her too, her big brown eyes and her smile stand out in the picture as she held her baby brother, she probably was six years old in that picture and Seth was probably 2 or 3 years old.

She couldn't help but smile at the pictures. A baby… she wanted a baby too, but now was not the time for that. She kept moving things of that drawer, and came across another paper, curiosity got the best of her and she went over it, reading between the lines as her eyes grew wider.

********  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bella questioned Edward. He smiled as the Clearwater house was coming into view.

"Yes, I am. Besides, I'm sure she'll be glad to see her," he said referring to her daughter.

Edward parked the car and got out opening the door to his wife as he took his baby girl in his arms. The little girl squealed receiving a smile from her father.

"Come on in," Jacob welcomed the couple, as Renesemme little arms reached for Jacob. He took the toddler in his arms, and began making noises to her. The little girl was growing fast each day, it was no surprise to Jake or Leah because they knew little Renesmee was different than any other baby.

"Hey, Jake" Bella began. "How is she doing?" asking for Leah.

"She's upstairs right now…" his eyes focused on the stairs as Leah made her way to where her boyfriend was.

"Hi," Bella greeted Leah.

"Hey," a calm Leah replied.

"Is something wrong?" Edward questioned the female wolf. As he couldn't help but read some of her thoughts, instead of full sentences Edward picked up a few words, Leah was screaming inside even though outside she looked calmed, but Edward knew she didn't feel that way. Leah took a deep breath to calm her shaking… _'This is not good,'_Edward thought to himself as he waited for the female wolf to speak.

"Look what I found," Leah simply said as she placed the paper on the table for the Cullen's and Jacob to see it.

A third birth certificate laid there in front of them. "I guess Seth wasn't my only sibling. She was- my step sister," She sighed and took a deep breath instead of finding peace within her, more secrets kept coming out.

"Jacob," Leah's voice caught his attention. "Call Billy, I need some questions that need answer, and I think he's the only one that knows those answers,"

"I'm so sorry Leah," Billy apologized for the fourth time. Leah didn't say a word, and just listen to what Jacob's dad had to say.

"This happened when Sue was still pregnant with you," pointing to Leah. Your father had a fight with your mother. He stormed out of the house and got out of the reservation and headed for a drink to clear his head. He drank, and drank until he forgot where he was. The only thing he remembered was waking up the next day with a woman that wasn't Sue. He described her as having pale skin, golden eyes, and red curly hair. That's when he knew what had happen; he spent the night with one of the cold ones. He waited for her to kill him but that didn't happen, your father was young same as Victoria, then she disappear after that day, and came back with the other two vampires, by that time Seth came to this world and grew just like you, but a day before your father died Victoria crossed path with him and broke the news to Harry, knowing it was going to hurt his family badly for doing what he did a few years back, he decided to register the baby with his last name, he must have done something else with the birth certificate for you or any other person to find out you and Seth weren't the only children he had. Harry told that when Victoria confronted him about Veronica he said he'll give his last name but to leave him alone, she agreed and he believed it. Then the next day she found him and well- you know…"

Leah was in shock. Her face was pale; she turned her gaze to Edward. Her mind was shouting these entire questions to Edward. _'What about the Volturi? Do they know about this? Will they come back and start a fight?'_

"I'm pretty sure they knew, but there's no need for them to come here and start a fight," Edward answered out loud to Leah, and she relaxed a little.

_****Leah's POV****_  
Secrets kept coming out and I didn't know what to do with all this information. Tell Seth? What to do? I felt something heavy inside my soul. Sadness? Rage? Fear?

I stopped my wild thoughts as quick as I could so Edward wouldn't hear them and show his concern to Jake. "Thanks, Billy," I thanked Jake's father.

"Are you going to be ok?" Bella asked me.

"Yes, I just need to go for a run to clear my head," I answered her and Jake took my arm but I shook my head motioning for him not to come with me. I needed to clear my mind. There was so much crap inside, mixed feelings... I needed some 'me' time.

"I'll be waiting for you," Jake's voice sent a shiver down my spine, and how to stop the shivers when he went all alpha on me. I nodded and turned around running faster until my clothes shredded and fell on the ground.

The wind hit my furry face, but I didn't care. Sadness and rage filled my heart. How could my father keep something this big to us? To his family? A tear rolled down my eye and I let the wind wiped it away as I kept running, sometimes I wish I was a bird to fly away from all of this, but I wasn't alone I had my brother to think about and Jacob too, and the Volturi… gosh! Those guys were creepy, but if they knew about Victoria giving birth to half vampire-half shape shifter… wouldn't that be a reason to come to La Push and start another war? I know, I relaxed when I heard Edward told them there was no need for them to come, but I knew somewhere along those lines that Edward wasn't right this time, I just knew it. Suddenly, a howl broke the silence that became my companion moments ago. A howl I recognized very well… I turned around and raced to my house. That howl belonged to Jacob and it didn't sound good.

I sniffed the air as I got closer and realized a pair of shorts and a shirt were on the floor. I took them and immediately phased back to human behind some bushes and cover my naked body with the clothes I knew Jacob provided me with.

I faced now Jacob with a worry look in my face. "What's going on?" I looked next to Jacob and we weren't the only ones there. Sam had Seth by his shirt collar.

"Sam – what the…" I started to say but Sam cut me off.

"My pack picked up a 'new' leech scent, and your little brother decided to welcome the new vampire," Sam stopped speaking, as I understood what was coming next, words weren't necessary as I saw Seth cheek bruised and some blood oozing from his arm.

"Leah –I.." my little brother decided to speak then but I shut him off.

I couldn't help the rage that mixed with my words. "Seth! Are you out of your mind? You know what? We can have another funeral tomorrow, we pretty much know who to invite by now," I was losing it.

"Leah," Jacob and Sam said in unison.

"Leah…" Seth tried to say something but I cut him off once again.

"You could've got yourself killed. Seth, we buried our mother this morning and you go out a few minutes ago and nearly joined her. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I was trying to protect us, our pack, the tribe," Seth finally spoke; he was pissed because he didn't finish the job.

"No, Seth. You were trying to get yourself killed which is what this family does best is get killed!" I was shaking now ready to phase. I sighed loudly and continued talking. "Isn't it obvious right now that our only destiny is to die, and you are making it way too easy for them, you just go walk right into it," my voice finally broke at the last word, and he ran to hugged me.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, and trailed off as he tried to control his emotions. I hugged him back.

"I cannot handle anything right now, and I'm certainly cannot handle loosing you too," a short sob came out of my throat, and I sniffed. We had to protect each other not to let our emotions, our anger get the best of us, we weren't alone, and Seth had to understand that.

"You'll have to find a way," a voice spoke to me. My eyes focused on the 4 individuals that were approaching us. Jane and his brother in the center, and Aro, and Marcus to the sides of both 'children'.

There was no trace of pain or sadness in my voice as I confronted along with my brother, Jacob and Sam to the Volturi.

"I'm sorry; I guess you expected us to jump up and down happy to see you all, what are you guys doing here?" As soon as I finished talking a cool breeze of wind was felt at our sides, as all the Cullens appeared, I knew Alice warned them. Two minutes later, all the wolves were with us making sure nothing crazy happened.

"I love your humor Ms. Leah," Aro's voice said to me.

"Aro, what is the purpose of this visit?" Carlisle started a conversation with the Italian Coven.

"My friend Carlisle, I'm sure they," he explained as he pointed at me. "…know that Veronica was Victoria's daughter, we know both are dead, thank you for making the job much easier for us, but we came to bring our newest member of our coven with us,"

Aro's voice was very creepy, my gaze went to Carlisle as his eyebrow pushed together. I guess he didn't know what Aro was talking about, and then I remembered what Sam said to me before I found out what Seth had done, about attacking a vampire. But, why attacking? Wasn't it easier to come to us instead of taking matter into his own hands? That scent Sam was talking about was the Volturi, but why didn't he recognized the scent?

My eyes landed on his throat as a faint mark of teeth decorated his tan skin. "Seth," his name came out as a whisper. Not again, god not again! I began to take a few steps back followed by Jacob and Sam not understanding what I just saw next to me. My brother's eyes began to turn from a brown color to a red one, as his hands flew to his chest, and he yell in pain.

"Seth!" Sam's alpha voice called him, but he seemed not to respond. Sensing danger Jacob phased, same as Sam. The brown and black wolf began to circle Seth who stop the shaking and screaming.

I heard Bella gasp with Renesme in her arms as she placed a hand on her mouth to prevent her to scream. Sam growled at Seth, I wanted to phased and save him but I just stood there frozen not knowing what to do.

Jacob paced back and forth as he bared his teeth to Seth, who was now lost. He wasn't my brother anymore… he was one of them. Sam snarled, suddenly Jacob ran towards my brother jumping as Sam growled even more, but I wasn't reacting until I heard Bella scream. "NO, please! JAKE DON'T!" I turned to her, and saw the fear in her eyes, that's when my eyes changed direction to where she was looking.

**A/N:**Cliffhanger! Don't you hate them? Leah's been through a lot. I think Seth deserves to live but… We'll find out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Revenge  
Chapter 7  
by: Kary G.**

A/N: Hey! I have a Twitter account if you want to follow me karina010190. The end is almost here… a sequel maybe? Let's finish this chapter first! =)

***Leah's POV*  
**Bella's scream finally made me move. I phased in mid-air and stopped Jacob from killing Seth. _"Don't do it, Jake,"_I begged him.

We looked at Seth who was fighting the transformation. The yelling that stopped a few minutes started to happen again. Seth was trying really hard to fight it. "_Edward…_" I called him, as he and Carlisle hurried to Seth's side. The wolves made a barrier in front of us and the rest of the Cullens stay in the back.

Esme walked to the front trying to explain, trying to stop this, but Jane wasn't having that, and in one motion the blonde leech sent Esme screaming to the floor. Carlisle turned around, but I beat him taking Jane, and dragging her to our side where the other wolves were.

"Leah don't!" Esme begged, as she finally had a break from the pain moments ago consumed her body.

"Esme, honey," Rosale, Alice, and Edwards were next to Carlisle, as he held Esme in his arms.

"I'm fine," she assured her husband. Carlisle helped her to a sitting position next to him as he took care of Seth.

"Try anything stupid, and she'll die!" Bella raised her voice as she walked next to me and the boys. Jane shrieked in pain as Sam dug his teeth in her porcelain skin. I growled for Jane to shut up. Esme was family, and I wouldn't let her hurt any other member. I ran behind the bushes and quickly came out in my human form, finding clothes; I put them over my body.

"You better have a solution to stop him from turning into one of you, if not she'll die," I let them know I wasn't playing around.

"Why does everything have to end in violence?" I heard Aro speak.

"You need to hurry up because the boys here want to play with little Jane," I turned to see the vampire, and for the first time in my life she was scared because there was no way out. If Aro didn't do something to save her ass she was going to die.

"There's no other solution than to turn him into one of us," Aro began to say.

Jacob bared his teeth, and I had to smile. "Well, I've got news for you, he doesn't agree of what you're saying. Do you really want her to die?" I asked the creepy vampire as I pointed to the little girl on the ground.

"You know what? Our friends here," I began to comment pointing to the Italian coven, "do not understand we want answers," that's all I could say for Jacob to tore one of Jane's arms, her cries of pain weren't affecting me, and I was worried about my brother.

"Ok, ok. Give him this," Marcus at last spoke throwing a small vile to me. The small glass bottle held a pinkish/redish solution.

Marcus noticed my hesitation as I give the bottle to Dr. Cullen still unsure. "It'll stop the venom from going to his heart, is just a matter of minutes," he explained to me.

"Go ahead," I said to the oldest Cullen. "If Seth doesn't change back to normal, I swear to god, she'll be paying for you," my voice cold as ice, and emotionless. Seth jerking body stopped, and all I heard was Dr. Cullen explaining to me, that his heart picked up a normal pace.

"Let her go," I let the boys know, and they pushed Jane to the other side where the Italian Coven stood. Jane's eyes were a deep red, she was pissed and she didn't hesitate to show it. Next thing I know, Bella was on the ground yelling. Renesme little face was filled with concern for her mother,

Edward moved in a swift motion to his wife. That was it, I ran in my human form not knowing if I was going to die, not knowing what was going to happen to me, and I pulled Jane with such force that her body hit the ground hard.

Seth recovered in minutes, phasing as he took where I left off finishing the job with Jane. To be honest, I didn't care if the Volturi declared war; we'd find a way to win.

"I have no control over them Aro, get out now," I heard Carlisle said to his once friend Aro sending a shiver down my spine. Dr. Leech here was the peace maker, always trying to find a solution, but this time there was no hint of friendliness in his voice.

Aro didn't think twice and left as I started a fire dragging Jane remains to the raging flames knowing that this wasn't over, Yes, Aro was gone but it didn't mean he wasn't coming back, and this time I couldn't stop my brain from showing me what and how our lives where going to end once Aro decided to come back to avenge Jane's death.


	8. Chapter 8

**Revenge  
Chapter 8  
By: Kary G.**

The Volturi left without Jane, her remains turned to ashes. The wind removed those asher further into the forest. Everything was so out of control. Leah was snapped back to reality and turned to Esme. "Are you ok?" Leah's voice filled with concern.

"Yes, I am" Carlisle placed his arm around Esme's waist pulling her closer to him, Esme was still shaking as a side effect of Jane's power.

Jacob and Sam phased back a pair of short and some shirts were behind some bushes waiting for the boys. Jacob got out of the bushes hugging Leah. "What do we do now? This is not the end…" Leah sighed out loud clearly stress, having a funeral and a death of a vampire was not a good combo.

"The only thing we can do right now is be alert; we all need to take care of each other." Carlisle answered Leah's question.

"Go ahead, we'll be fine" Leah told Sam, he didn't argue he took his pack and hurried to the tribe to take care of their women.

"…and you need to go to Carlisle just to be on the safe side and don't start with me, Seth. I am not in the mood," Seth just nodded and followed the Cullens listening to his sister's voice.

The only ones standing in the forest now were Leah and Jacob. "…and you Ms. Clearwater need a nap,"

"You are so right about that," she simply said and started walking taking Jacob's hand.

***  
After a long bath and a delicious dinner Leah went to bed, Jacob stood downstairs watching some TV not wanting to disturb her.

She didn't have any problems to fall asleep, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. Jacob stopped in the news channels not finding anything interesting in the TV he was starting to fall asleep too and suddenly the soft snores filled the living room he was in and the soft voice of some paid program played on the background, the TV shinning its bright colors to Jacob who was not aware of it.

Around 3 o'clock in the morning she woke up not really knowing the reason. She removed the covers from her fragile body and stood up looking outside the window. Her pajama consisted of a pink two piece silk like blouse and shorts, her hair down to her waist never losing its beautiful wave with a slight peach scent.

She walked slowly down the stairs careful not to wake up Jake who still even in his sleep seemed tired taking a moment to look at him letting her hand rest on his head feeling his soft hair. He didn't stir so she decided to walk out of the house. She stepped out barefoot and was greeted with the cool wind of the night, a beautiful forest and the sound of some owl hidden in the huge pine trees.

She stopped and was going to sit on a bench that was covered by a small wooden roof but instead she kept walking until she was a few steps from going into the forest. It felt strange, it felt like someone was watching her, if it was a Cullen they'd be out and in front of her apologizing but it wasn't Edward nor Bella, the Cullen family knew she needed some alone time since she'd been out through hell.

She was alone and reality hit her like a ton of bricks, the only family was Seth at this point. Her mom... her mom was gone. A few tears escaped her eyes and she wiped them away quickly, Jacob might be asleep but the moment he felt Leah's heart beat rhythm a little off he was going to be out of bed and she wasn't wrong.

Jacob stood just outside the door wide awake looking at Leah walked back to his side. She embraced him. "I'm sorry for waking you up," she whispered softly to him.

"Don't worry about that…" her gaze looked down at her hands and he couldn't resist but to place a strand of hair behind her ear letting him see the beauty in front of her and the strength but she seemed shattered in that moment.

"I hate seeing you like this, Leah," delicately moving her chin up so she was force to see directly into his chocolate eyes.

"…" she tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth.

"What were you doing out here?" he suddenly asked her.

"I couldn't sleep anymore, I had to come out for a moment," his lips kissed the tears away.

"I'm scared Jacob…" her words surprised him, it wasn't like he didn't know how she felt is the way she said it. Jacob could read her like a book. "Aro is not going to stop until he kills of all of us; Reneseme is at danger and Seth too. They'll never stop, the tribe's at danger everyone around me is.."

"Leah! Listen to me, I'll never let anything happen to you and the Cullens, they'll help us…" he stopped in mid sentence as Leah tried her best to keep her anger and frustration under control.

"I really hope they do…" Jacob stopped her talking by pulling her to the safety of his warm and well build chest.

********

"That damn wolf needs to die!" Alec was furious as he shrieked and pace around, he was beyond furious, his sister dead thanks to that stupid wolf.

"It will not do any good if…" Marcus started to say as his red eyes followed the younger vampire.

"Don't worry… they will pay for what they did.." Aro turned to Alec and assured him of what he was going to do with them.

"We just have to wait for us to drive them out of their minds… to play with them and bring their fears to life… we will not stop until we avenge my sweet little Jane death" Aro's eyes widening as he declared those words.

"They'll be sorry for what they did to my sister…" deadly words slipping out of Alec's lips.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**I am so sorry for the update so damn late and also sorry for the short chapter as you can see the story will have a sequel just hang in there. I've been struggling with some family crap right now and my muse is out there making it hard for me to come up with any ideas or to even write a coherent chapter/paragraph or story. Please bear with me…


End file.
